Dubitando ad veritatem pervenimus
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Suiseiseki se dispone de una vez por todas a convencer a Souseiseki de que no deben pelear en el juego de Alice, aunque su gemela se muestre completamente convencida de que ese es el camino correcto. Oneshot con yuri e incesto.


**Advertencia:** Como vengo haciendo en las últimas Navidades, traigo un nuevo fanfic de Rozen Maiden para que se deleiten, aunque ciertamente este sea el menos festivo de todos los que he hecho. Igual espero que les guste, pues le puse esmero a su preparación

 **Dubitando ad veritatem pervenimus**

No podía ser posible que ocurriera.

De todas quienes pudieran haber llegado tan lejos ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

Suiseiseki esquiva por un margen mínimo el letal ataque y usa su regadera para crear un tronco que sirva de escudo, y así podría estar protegida unos breves segundos. Tenía que pensar rápido sobre qué hacer para que Souseiseki se detuviera, porque se le notaba muy decidida a seguir adelante con el juego de Alice, y eso hacía que el corazón de Suiseiseki sintiese un intenso dolor.

¿Qué había de mal en la vida tranquila que llevaban? ¿Qué le faltaba a Souseiseki para seguir adelante con el juego de Alice? Suiseiseki no hacía sino preguntarse una y otra vez qué estuvo mal para que Souseiseki acabara despreciando la tranquilidad y la felicidad de pasar juntas todas las tardes, todo a cambio de volver a pelear y sacrificar la vida de todas y la suya propia, todo para alcanzar a aquella muñeca perfecta.

Souseiseki estaba nuevamente lista para atacar, pero Suiseiseki se logra defender usando su regadera, deteniendo así el ataque de su gemela y rechazándola antes que intentase algo más. Cabe destacar que en aquel campo N estaban únicamente ellas dos. El encuentro había sido concertado de modo que nadie más lo supiese, pues de otro modo podrían interrumpirlas, y eso implicaría que no tuviera fin esta pelea.

Aquello convenía mucho a Suiseiseki, pues quería hacer que Souseiseki recapacitase, y la interferencia de las demás haría que Souseiseki emprenda la huida, por lo que cualquier esfuerzo en pos de su retorno sería inútil. Souseiseki nuevamente ataca, y Suiseiseki esta vez también toma la iniciativa y esquiva las tijeras para luego propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago de su hermana. Fue un golpe que Suiseiseki lo sintió casi como si ella misma lo hubiese recibido.

─ ¡Ya basta, Souseiseki! ─ ruega la muñeca jade cuando ve a su gemela levantarse con algo de dificultad ─ ¿Qué tiene Alice que es tan importante quitarnos a todas nuestras Rosas Místicas? ¿No entiendes que aquella entre nosotras que pierda no va a volver-desu?

─ Es nuestro destino, Suiseiseki ─ dice Souseiseki con total certeza ─. No importa lo demás. Nosotras tenemos que pelear para así cumplir con los deseos de otou-sama y lograr que una se convierta en Alice.

─ ¡Me niego a creer algo así! ─ Suiseiseki esquiva por poco otro ataque de Souseiseki ─ ¡Me niego a perderte! No hay manera de que acepte esto si para ello tengo que perderte a ti y las demás-desu. Olvídate de que voy a pelear para quitarte tu Rosa Mística ¡No podría perdonarme si hiciera eso-desu!

Souseiseki siente que las manos le temblaban un poco cuando quería atacarla otra vez, y eso le hizo extrañarse por ello. Estaba más claro que el agua que eso era lo que debían hacer. Ninguna de las Rozen Maiden sería capaz de volver a ver a Rozen hasta que quedase una sola, es decir Alice, aquella que derrotara a las demás y reuniese todas las Rosas Místicas para alcanzar la perfección que tanto ansiaba Rozen para su muñeca. Suiseiseki en cambio se negaba a aceptar aquello, era demasiado cabeza dura como para comprender lo necesario que era pelear en busca de ser Alice. No tenía sentido hablar, Souseiseki resolvería todo con aquella lucha, y así Suiseiseki tendrá que comprender de una vez por todas y pelear o perecer por culpa de su testarudez.

Suiseiseki crea varios troncos medianos para escudarse nuevamente, y Souseiseki va cortando esos troncos uno por uno hasta que vuelve a alcanzar a su gemela. Regadera y tijeras empiezan una serie de choques consecutivos, y esa pelea no mostraba una clara ganadora, si bien Suiseiseki procuraba en todo momento no dañar a su hermana. La batalla era bastante intensa, y cada una se esforzaba al máximo en su cometido, y ninguna cedía ni un ápice durante varios minutos que se dedicaron a intercambiar ataques y embestidas, y el choque contante entre ambas armas hacía chispar el aire una y otra vez. Souseiseki empezaba finalmente a salirse de quicio, mientras Suiseiseki se mantenía firme en querer detener a su hermana.

─ ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en simplemente detenerme? ─ Souseiseki estaba enfureciéndose, y a la vez (aunque no se diera cuenta) perdía seguridad en su propia decisión ─ ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir desobedeciendo la voluntad de otou-sama? ¿No ves el dolor que causas en él al negarte a esto?

─ ¿Te das cuenta tú del daño que nos hacemos entre todas cada vez que peleamos de esta manera-desu? ─ es la respuesta de Suiseiseki.

Souseiseki se detiene un instante ante las palabras de Suiseiseki, cosa que aprovecha la castaña para desestabilizar la postura de su gemela y mandar a volar sus tijeras, aunque a cambio de eso también tuvo que perder su regadera.

Souseiseki buscaba con la mirada sus tijeras para intentar recuperarlas, pero Suiseiseki se le tira encima y le inmoviliza las manos, y la pelea se había reducido a un constante forcejeo entre ambas.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces, Suiseiseki? ¡Suéltame!

─ ¡No te voy a soltar hasta que pares de una vez-desu! ─ Suiseiseki empezaba a llorar, y Souseiseki se sentía movida por dentro al verla así ─ Despierta de una vez y entiende que esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas-desu.

Souseiseki sentía que dudaba de sí misma, y eso la hace enfadar todavía más y se quita a Suiseiseki de encima de forma sorpresiva. Suiseiseki no logra reaccionar a tiempo para impedir que Souseiseki alcanzara sus tijeras, ni tampoco se empeña en recuperar su regadera, por lo que ahora quedaba desarmada y en obvia desventaja, y Souseiseki le apuntaba directamente.

─ No te entiendo, Suiseiseki ─ dice la menor con evidente agotamiento ─. Hemos estado juntas por mucho tiempo, pero aún hoy me sigue costando demasiado comprenderte. Sigo… sigo sin entender por qué haces todo esto.

Suiseiseki no responde, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera mirando a Souseiseki. Resignada a no obtener una respuesta, Souseiseki se abalanza a Suiseiseki para atravesarla, pero increíblemente no logra darle, y además no se da cuenta cuando Suiseiseki la contraataca con una fuerte cachetada que la hace retroceder y suelta accidentalmente las tijeras, quedando éstas a los pies de Suiseiseki.

Dolía terriblemente, pero no era el ardor en la mejilla, sino que había algo más que Souseiseki no estaba viendo. También le extrañaba que su ataque no diera en el blanco. Era como si Suiseiseki se hubiera movido con gran rapidez y esquivado las tijeras, pero ni siquiera había notado en ella movimiento alguno, y ahora era ella quien estaba en desventaja en esa pelea, pues Suiseiseki podría tomar las tijeras cuando quisiese.

Pero Suiseiseki seguía sin reaccionar. La vista de la castaña estaba fija en el suelo, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta, aunque la mano con la que le dio la cachetada a Souseiseki se abría y cerraba como si le hubiese dolido lo que había hecho. Souseiseki no se levanta de donde estaba, estaba más concentrada en pensar en las razones que pudiera tener Suiseiseki para no pelear, y es que no era capaz de entender cómo era posible que Suiseiseki hubiese estado peleando con ella si su propósito no era derrotarla en el juego de Alice. Últimamente sólo podía pensar que era su deber transitar el sendero que, según todas, había trazado Rozen para ellas para alcanzar a Alice. Todo el tiempo actuaba por su convencimiento de que esa era la voluntad de Rozen, y que por lo tanto también debía ser esa la voluntad de todas, pero Suiseiseki se mostraba férreamente en contra de seguirla.

─ Suiseiseki…

¿Qué más podría decir? Era obvio que si insistía no la convencería, y que si la atacaba nuevamente recibiría un contraataque que la agarraría desprevenida, y eso era precisamente lo que mejor conocía de Suiseiseki: su capacidad para ser impredecible ante la propia Souseiseki cuando se proponía algo seriamente. El sentimiento que ponía la muñeca de verde confundía a Souseiseki ¿No se supone que todas ellas fueron creadas para pelear? ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces el juego de Alice? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón que movía las dudas que se formaban en su cabeza? Estaba dudando de su propia determinación, y eso hacía que Souseiseki se sintiera cada vez más frustrada y furiosa, pues ahora entendía que era consigo misma que lo estaba. Ahora le costaba mucho entenderse a sí misma, pues sus dudas la hacían verse a sí misma como si no quisiera seguir peleando ¿Y qué pasó con aquello de que la "voluntad de Rozen también era su voluntad"? Estaba paralizada, intentando encontrar la razón por tantas dudas, pero Suiseiseki la vuelve a sorprender, pero no con un golpe.

La sorpresa consistía en un abrazo inadvertido.

─ Déjalo ya, Souseiseki ─ dice Suiseiseki entre lágrimas ─. No tiene sentido que nos sigamos haciendo daño entre nosotras. Deja toda esta pelea absurda. No nos sigamos haciendo esto-desu.

─ S-Suiseiseki… Yo…

─ Por favor, dejemos de pelear entre nosotras. Es imposible que otou-sama, que nos creó con su amor, realmente quisiera que nos matáramos de esta manera sólo para alcanzar a Alice ¿No ves que no puede existir un amor que esté condicionado sólo por la perfección-desu?

Souseiseki no tenía manera de rebatir ese argumento. Suiseiseki la había vencido sin lugar a dudas, aun cuando su pelea no era con ese propósito. Había perdido, y lo más increíble es que no iba a perder su Rosa Mística por ello. Entendiendo finalmente los sentimientos de Suiseiseki, Souseiseki le corresponde el abrazo, y ella misma sentía que podría llorar al menor descuido. El calor que emitía Suiseiseki con ese abrazo le partía el alma a Souseiseki, que ya ni recordaba por qué había peleado en primer lugar. Finalmente se daba cuenta que lo que hacía no era lo correcto, a pesar de que estaba completamente segura que así era. Sólo Suiseiseki, que no confiaba que el juego de Alice fuera realmente la forma de volver a ver a Rozen, había logrado hacer que su gemela cambiase de opinión. Desde que Souseiseki había tomado aquella decisión parecía imposible convencerla, pero así acabó pasando.

─ Olvidémonos de esta tontería, Souseiseki ─ insiste Suiseiseki ─. Volvamos ahora, que no es tarde para que volvamos a estar como antes-desu.

─ Suiseiseki, lo siento por preocuparte tanto ─ Souseiseki refuerza su abrazo y se permite respirar la fragancia que emitía el cabello de su gemela ─. Pensé que hacía lo correcto… Estaba segura que lo hacía… Pero ahora… De pronto me doy cuenta que yo también sufriría mucho si te hubiese arrebatado tu Rosa Mística, y tus palabras me hicieron entender que, si realmente fuimos creadas para ser Alice, sería lamentable que a cambio de que una sola lo logre tengan que desaparecer las demás. Pude entenderlo finalmente, fuimos pensadas para ser Alice, no para que una sea Alice.

─ No sé si eso sea posible ─ opina Suiseiseki soltando a su gemela ─, pero sí te aseguro que todo será mejor mientras sigamos juntas-desu. Yo me conformo con seguir con mi hermana que tanto amo-desu.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, y sin que ninguna de las dos se diera realmente cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, ambas muñecas juntan sus labios, de una manera bastante suave y gentil. Si Souseiseki hubiese conocido antes las sensaciones que le causaban ese beso, seguramente hubiera lamentado todavía más el pelear así con ella. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la que falló en intentar atravesar a Suiseiseki con sus tijeras. Para Suiseiseki fue un torrente de miel hallado luego de pasar por un mar de dolor y preocupación por su gemela, y así se quedan durante un rato, hasta que anímicamente ambas se sintieron mucho mejor.

─ Eso fue… eso fue… ─ Souseiseki no encontraba el término adecuado para definir lo que estaba sintiendo.

─ Fantástico ─ completa Suiseiseki sonriente y ligeramente ruborizada ─. Eso fue sencillamente fantástico-desu.

Ambas se quedan en silencio un rato, nuevamente dejando que sus mentes asimilaran todo ¿Realmente Souseiseki había estado guardando aquellos sentimientos sin ella misma darse cuenta? Era alucinante todo lo que estaba entendiendo de Suiseiseki y de sí misma, pero lo único que importaba en ese momento era esa calidez en su corazón que le había hecho reconsiderar el juego de Alice. No podía otra cosa que estar agradecida con Suiseiseki por haber logrado ese cambio en ella, y entonces le pasa una mano por la cabeza.

─ Eres bastante extraña, Suiseiseki, pero supongo que eso es lo mejor que hay en ti.

─ Yo no soy extraña, sólo quiero que todas seamos felices, y que tú y yo estemos juntas por siempre-desu.

Ambas muñecas unen nuevamente sus labios, queriendo confirmar que esa nueva situación entre ambas fuese real y duradera, eso es lo que ahora Souseiseki deseaba creer.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ahora bien, ¿alguien ha descifrado lo que significa el título de este OS? Bueno, en todo caso se los voy a revelar ahora mismo: se trata en realidad de una frase de Cicerón, personaje de alta sabiduría en los tiempos de la Roma imperial, y su traducción es "Dudando, llegamos a la verdad". Ahora que aclaré ese punto, les dejo por lo pronto, y espero que tengan una Feliz Navidad y un grandioso año 2017 (aunque esto último se los debería poner la próxima semana, que es la siguiente actualización del fic de _El viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou_ ).

Hasta otra


End file.
